<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Let Me Sleep by Gravytrain101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674983">Just Let Me Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101'>Gravytrain101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concussions, Go Fish, Hogan has a concussion, Team is helpful, Worried Klink, helpful team, walks, worried team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different take on an episode in the series (season 1, episode 31). Hogan gets a concussion in the episode and I was wondering how his team handles it and this is what I came up with. The boys try different ways of keeping Hogan awake while Wilson talks Klink into letting Hogan go to the hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Carter &amp; Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan &amp; James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan &amp; Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan &amp; Peter Newkirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Let Me Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a random thought I had earlier today but I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newkirk’s POV:<br/>
“Easy!” I yell as I help Carter get Hogan up the ladder. </p><p>“What happened?” LeBeau asked as he and Kinch ran towards the bed. </p><p>“He got knocked out and got a concussion. LeBeau, go get Wilson,” I ordered as Kinch and I got Hogan to the table. </p><p>He sat down and immediately rested his head on his arms that he folded on the table. </p><p>“He’ll be alright guys,” Kinch told the other men in the barracks who were staring at the Colonel, “He’s just got a concussion, nothing too serious.” </p><p>“What happened?” Wilson asked as he entered with LeBeau. </p><p>“He got whacked on the head and got a concussion,” Carter answered. </p><p>“I see,” he sighed as he sat down next to Hogan, “Colonel Hogan? Sir?”</p><p>Kinch and I glanced at each other when Hogan didn’t move. </p><p>“Robert?” Wilson asked as he shook his shoulder, “You need to wake up.” </p><p>“What?” Hogan asked as he snapped his head up, “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Right now, you. You got yourself a concussion and a nasty one by the looks of it,” he answered as he got his little flashlight out, “Follow the light please.” </p><p>“Okay,” Wilson sighed after finishing his quick examination, “He’s having a hard time concentrating on the light and keeping his eyes open. I know it’s going to be difficult for everyone, especially Colonel Hogan, but you need to keep him awake.” </p><p>“Keep him awake? For how long?” Kinch asked. </p><p>“For an hour at least. I need to talk Klink into letting me take Hogan to the hospital,” he answered. </p><p>“Hospital? It can’t be that bad!” I told him. </p><p>“No but he could injure himself more if he falls asleep with a concussion. The only way to make sure this doesn’t happen is to watch him,” he explained. </p><p>“Why can’t you watch him here?” Carter asked. </p><p>“I don’t have the equipment here, everything I need would be at a hospital,” he said, “Klink will be hesitant to let Hogan leave so I need to talk him into it. I tell you guys to keep him awake for an hour or two because Klink might want a doctor to come down and check Hogan out himself.”</p><p>“Okay,” LeBeau said, “Just how do you expect us to keep him awake?” </p><p>“Keep him moving, talking, have him drink coffee or anything else you can think of. I will be back as soon as I can,” he told us before leaving to go to Klink’s office. </p><p>“How hard can this be,” I mumbled under my breath. </p><p>“Come on Colonel, we’re going for a walk,” Kinch said as he took Hogan’s arm, “Coming guys?”</p><p>Together, the five of us slowly made two laps around the camp before heading towards the barracks. </p><p>“That killed some time but now what are we going to do?” LeBeau asked. </p><p>“Coffee!” Carter yelled as soon as he remembered hearing Wilson say it, “Have him drink coffee.” </p><p>“Okay,” LeBeau said, “It will take me a couple minutes to make some so why don’t you have him play cards while we wait.”</p><p>“Colonel,” I started as I brought the cards out, “I bet you $10 you can’t beat me in gin.” </p><p>“Newkirk,” Kinch sighed, “It wouldn’t be fair to take advantage of him like this. Just play a simple game.” </p><p>“Can we play Go Fish?” Carter asked. </p><p>“You guys play, I’m going to go take a nap,” Hogan mumbled as he turned to go to his room. </p><p>“Nonsense sir,” I said as I led him towards the table, “We would really love it if you’d play with us.” </p><p>“Just a couple of games then,” he sighed. </p><p>“Coffee’s ready,” LeBeau said as he poured us each a cup. </p><p>“Don’t want any,” Hogan said as he pushed the cup away. </p><p>“Please have some Colonel. It’s a recipe my mom used to make me before I went to work.” LeBeau told him. </p><p>“Okay,” he sighed as he took a drink, “It’s good.” </p><p>We continued to drink our coffee as we played Go Fish in hopes of keeping Colonel Hogan awake. </p><p>“Hey, it’s not your turn!” Carter yelled a few minutes later, “It’s my turn!” </p><p>“No it isn’t. You just went,” I yelled back. </p><p>“No, Kinch just went and I go after Kinch. You are trying to skip me so you can ask me for my card,” he said. </p><p>“How would you know what I’m going to ask for? What if I was going to ask LeBeau?” I asked. </p><p>“Because I asked him for a three earlier which you picked up later,” he told me. </p><p>“How do you know I picked up a three?” I asked. </p><p>“You smiled at me as soon as you grabbed it, I knew you’d take it on your next turn,” he explained. </p><p>“No, you couldn’t have known about me picking up a three unless you were cheating,” I told him, “So how'd you do it? Mark the cards?” </p><p>“I’m not a cheater,” he yelled, “You’re the cheater!” </p><p>“Well let’s just ask the Colonel,” I said before turning towards him to find him passed out on the table, “Colonel. Colonel Hogan wake up.” </p><p>“Oh no,” Kinch mumbled as he reached out to shake Hogan’s shoulder, “Sir?” </p><p>“He’s not waking up! Why isn’t he waking up?” Carter exclaimed as tears formed in his eyes. </p><p>“Robert?” LeBeau asked. </p><p>“Sir you need to wake up!” I yelled as I put my hand on his shoulder, “We need your help Colonel! Carter’s in trouble!” </p><p>“Carter?” Hogan asked as he brought his head up a little. </p><p>“Yes, sir we need you to wake up,” I told him as he rubbed at his eyes. </p><p>“Carter’s in trouble?” he asked as he looked around the table but stopped as soon as he saw Carter. </p><p>“We lied sir. We’re sorry but we needed you to wake up because Wilson told us to keep you awake,” Kinch explained. </p><p>“What? Why?” he asked as he titled his head a little. </p><p>“You have a concussion and he’s trying to talk Klink into letting you go to the hospital,” I told him as he started to get up. </p><p>“Where are you going?” LeBeau asked. </p><p>“Klink’s office,” he answered as he staggered to the door. </p><p>“Let us help you,” Kinch said as he grabbed one arm and I grabbed the other. </p><p>We walked across the camp and to Kllink’s office. </p><p>“I didn’t call for you!” Klink yelled. </p><p>“We know sir but Colonel Hogan is getting worse and we think he needs to go to the hospital now,” Kinch said. </p><p>“Worse?” Wilson asked as he helped sit Hogan down. </p><p>“He fell asleep and we had trouble waking him up,” I explained as Wilson looked Hogan over again. </p><p>“Is he worse Wilson?” Klink asked as he looked on helplessly. </p><p>“I’m afraid so,” he answered, “We have to get him to a hospital sir.” </p><p>“Say no more,” he said as he held up his hand, “Helga. Please call for an ambulance right away.” </p><p>Within a couple of minutes an ambulance was here and Wilson, Hogan, and Shultz were off to the hospital. </p><p>“Why didn’t we do that before? We could’ve shown him how Colonel Hogan was rather than have Wilson explain it to him?” LeBeau asked. </p><p>“We were so caught up in the moment that we didn’t think of it I guess,” Kinch sighed. </p><p>“I hope he comes back soon,” Carter said. </p><p>“He will Carter, he’ll be fine.” I told him as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully you liked it! Let me know what you think in the comments section down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>